The Death of Nina Lainn
The Death of Nina Lainn (Case #1) is the first case in Greenville and in Sunny Seaside. This case is made by PetroJustin. "Now, hello, , welcome to the Greenville Police Department, i am Leni Sparks, your partner" -Leni Sparks when meeting the player Case Background Leni Sparks and the chief welcomes you in the town of Greenville. Suddenly, all of the cast welcomes and introduces to you their names. The chief tells the rules and needs to do each case. The player solves the first murder happened in the side of the beach. Their task is only to interrogate each suspect and to catch the killer. By the bay, the sand is clear and, covered in blood, but, there are no people surrounding. When they catch for a hotdog, the murder happens. Leni is chaotic, panicked, and heart-felted. The player and Leni investigates the seaside. They found the victim's body, a wallet, a faded note. Curiously, they found Wendy Lopez who is really annoying, pictures Leni as part of the Daily Gossips. The wallet has the victim's name, Nina Lainn, a scientist who studies genetics.The player and Leni interrogates Wendy, a gossip columnist. In this, she knows the victim as she helped Wendy. Wendy is peaceful, and focuses on her life. The wallet has a contact number of, Jake Davis, a call-center agent. Whose always dates Nina. Therefore the plyer interrogates Jason Davis, he said it is not anymore good, that the stupid girl died.The faded note says "I'll kill you no matter what you say" and Nina responded, "911 Help me". The analysis says the killer is left-handed. Matches Wendy and Jake. The player helps to autopsy, the killer is really chaotic, kills the victim really mad, stabbed with the knife, the murder weapon. The killer is therefore, Sagittarius, in which the coroner says, the Sagittarius pendant is not from Nina but from the killer. Jake is Sagittarius while Wendy is a Capricorn. The Chief offers a new crime scene, Dirty Sea. The player founds the knife, the murder weapon and a dental floss. The murder weapon matches the blood on the wounds of the victim as the coroner says stabbed with a knife..The dental floss is analyzed, therefore, the killer uses dental floss. It matches both 2 suspects. The kiler is definitely Jake Davis. He admit it as he hated so much the victim, that she break up with him. Judge Wanda gave Jake a 20- year in jail with a 10 year of parole. In the additional investigation, Wendy losts his Capricorn pendant, as it is her lucky charm, The player investigates the crime scene, Seaside. The pendant is broken and it was fixed by the player. The reward is 50 xp. Chief congratulates the player in solving the first murder. In which, they proceed in the next case. Stats Victim *Nina Lainn (found lying on the ground in the seaside) Murder Weapon *Knife Killer *Jake Davis Suspects Wendy Lopez (gossip columnist) Floss.png Left.png Jake Davis (call-center agent) sagittarius.png Floss.png Left.png Killer's Profile *The killer is left-handed *The killer uses dental floss *The killer is a Sagittarius Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 (By the Sea) *Investigate Seaside (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Note, Wallet) *Examine Wallet *Talk to Wendy Lopez why she is in the crime scene *Examine Faded Note *Analyze Note 00:00:10 (Prerequisite: Examine Faded Note;Clue: The killer is left-handed) *Talk to Jake Davis *Investigate Dirty Sea (Clue: Knife, Dental Floss) *Examine Dental Floss (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 00:01:00 (Clue: The killer uses dental floss) *Analyze Knife 00:01:00 (Murder Weapon Confirmed) *Autopsy Victim's Body 00:05:00 (Clue: The killer is a Capricorn) *Arrest Killer *Go to Sunnyside Confindential 1 (No Stars) Sunnyside Confidential 1 *Talk to Wendy Lopez (Available at start) *Investigate Seaside (Clue: Capricorn Pendant) *Examine Capricorn Pendant (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 00:30:00 *Give back pendant to Wendy Lopez (Reward: 25 xp) *Go to Next Case (No stars) Navigation Hi Thank you for visiting this page, please comment for suggestions. Category:Cases in Greenville Category:PJ's Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:PetroJustin's Cases